


Bitterone: Choking

by candicame



Category: Tumblr - Fandom, bitterone, once-ler - Fandom, thneedville high - Fandom
Genre: Choking, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candicame/pseuds/candicame





	Bitterone: Choking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classcannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classcannibal), [teenangstbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teenangstbitter).



If he could still get his muscles to obey him, Bitter would open his eyes and look up at the boy who had made him feel this good. He would smile at him to let him know what a good job he was doing. He would tell him how much he appreciated it, the attention, the warm body pressed against him, the warm, tingly sensation that was better then any drug.

 

One’s hands clutched desperately at the boy’s throat, watching his struggles slowly, gently subside. His eyes were closed, his back was arched, but falling, as the lungs fighting for air gave up their struggle, the small hands grasping at his forearms were losing strength and finally falling to his sides as his head fell back, exposing even more of that beautiful skin. He pressed his thumbs down just above the Adam’s apple and Bitter jerked again, but it was weak.

Bitter would be moaning if he could. But there was no longer any passageway to carry those sounds. His vocal chords strained but he barely felt it. He didn’t feel anything attached to that body anymore- that body he loathed; that hated him and oppressed him and constantly made him his bitch, starving him, and making him nauseous with its faulty digestive system, lying to him and distorting reality, making him shake and mumble and freeze with its faulty nervous system- making him it’s bitch. Well, fuck that. Tonight it got to feel what it put  _him_ through. Tonight his body was  _his_ bitch. The light faded, even that light that managed to make it through the filter of his closed eyelids, fled to the corners of his vision as a new glow- not a visual one, but the very darkness that enveloped him seemed to have its own glow, pulling at him, wrapping him in comfort as he floated away from that mortal prison that was the poisoned body he loathed. He melted into it, letting reality fade away to morph into this total feeling of helpless comfort. It was amazing. It was perfect.

One was now at that critical point where he began to scare himself. He was sitting over Bitter, it was impossible to ignore the poor boy’s energy slowly sinking away, and equally as impossible to ignore the hardness now pressing almost painfully into his thigh, but the more he tried to will his hands to let go, the worse it seemed to become. Instead, his body arched forward, resting all of his weight on his arms, and he had to scream out loud to focus enough to lean back, to mentally pry his fingers, one by one, away from that throat before he crushed his wind pipe, or felt that delicate spine snap beneath his grip. He sat up, his back strait, almost a yoga pose, breathing in deeply, rhythmically, willing himself to calm down.

It would have been so easy to kill him.

Bitter gasps as his paradise is interrupted, slamming him painfully back into reality- the air that filled his lungs burned, his throat was raw even from the inside- his body spasmed and contorted, trying it’s best to trap him inside once again. He thrashed, fighting with all his might, but the weight that he eventually figured out was One was holding him down, forced him back to a reality he didn’t want to deal with. He was crying without realizing it, had sat up and wrapped his arms around the boy above him and dragged him back down, forcibly, forcing One to brace himself with both hands before he hit the bedroom floor with him. Bitter had buried his head in his shirt and was mumbling incoherently in a language he didn’t understand.

“Dude. Calm the fuck down,” he instructed, pushing against him, trying to keep the spasming idiot beneath him from bashing his head into the carpet or something equally painful and stupid.

“That was… amazing.” Bitter mumbles into his shirt, already embarrassed, unsure what to say or do. He didn’t want to let go. And more then anything, he wanted to go back.

“Yeah,” One agreed, letting his weight down slowly, eventually cradling the other while searching with a free hand for the cigarettes in his pocket- his mind wandering back to the demon inside of him who would only be happy on the day he let it go too far- knowing that he was feeding something that he didn’t particularly like, but  _damn_ did it feel good to let it out. After he lit the cigarette he asked the gently sobbing bundle below him, “You cum?”

Bitter mumbled something into his chest and he sighed.

“What?” he asked, trying to pry himself up and off the bundle. Bitter was so small that he lifted with him, until One was on his knees and Bitter sitting upright against him.

He nodded and pried himself away to flip up his hood. “God, you gotta think I’m so fucked up.”

One rolled his eyes and pulled him gently, cupping his face. He let a cloud of smoke billow from his lips and waft toward the ceiling before he responded. “Ye. We’re both fucked up.” He fought back the urge to use the Cheshire cliche ‘We’re all mad here” and instead pulled the smaller boy into a kiss.


End file.
